


Werewolf (Dex x Reader)

by DexTrash



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DexTrash/pseuds/DexTrash
Summary: She thought it was all a legend... Until she fell for him."Could you love a monster?"





	Werewolf (Dex x Reader)

Weird. That's how people usually describe him. 

Who? You may ask. 

The tall boy at the back, the one with tan skin and silver hair, the one who doesn't seem to talk much and is always lost in his thoughts. That boy I see unrealistically handsome… and I have a crush on. That boy named Dex.

There are a lot of rumors about him: some people say he has a mental illness, others say he's just too shy to hang around people, there's even people who think he's a werewolf! Stupid, right?

Anyway, rumors are just that, and I don't care what they say, he's just perfect for me!... If I could only have the strength to talk with him. 

…

It was friday, the last of the month, my friend Bruno was giving a party on his house because his parents were not arriving until monday, he invited all the class, including Dex.

“I'm not sure, Bruno” he said trying to not sound harsh.

“Oh! C'mon Dex! Amigo!, You never come to any of my parties, you have to have fun while you can, we're not going to be young forever!” The spinard tried to convince him “Look, even (y/n) wants you to come!”

“W-what?” that took me by surprise, I was so flustered and nervous that I couldn’t even articulate a normal sentence “Of course yes… come, please… come” that was all I could say.

Dex looked at me with that neutral expression he always had “Ok, I'll go, only because (y/n) asked properly” he finally said, I blushed even harder. 

“Yay!” Exclaimed Bruno and hugged me “See you there then, this is going to be crazy!” He winked at Dex and took me away from him. 

When we were far enough, Bruno sat me on a chair and looked at me with an abnormal serious expression “Tonight you are going to tell him” he stated. 

I blushed again, because I'm a shy mess “What? No!” 

“Yes! It's the perfect opportunity! Just imagine, you and him dancing slowly and suddenly you say Oh Dex I love you and he says Oh (y/n) I love you too…”

“What if he doesn't like me?” I looked down. I was sure he couldn't like me, I can't talk properly to him, and I always do something weird in front of him, How could he like me?

“He likes you, he said he was going to go only because you asked” said with a triumphant smile. 

“Maybe he just said that so we leave him alone” 

“Eh? No!”

…

The afternoon arrived and with it the party started, everyone were here, having fun and dancing around, while I was looking at the door, hoping Dex would come. 

“Don't worry, he will come” Bruno pat my shoulder “Come to dance” 

“Just… a few minutes more” I bit my nail.

“If he sees you here, he'll think you been waiting for him and that would be kinda creepy” 

“He's not seeing me because he's not co…” I was interrupted by the door opening. 

“Hi” the silver haired boy decided to appear “May I?” 

“Please” Bruno pushed me away “Do you want to drink something? Eat maybe?”

“That would be great” a soft smile showed in Dex's face. Beautiful.

“(Y/n), bring my buddy some snacks” did he just gave me an order? 

“I’m not your slave” I shrugged “But I’ll bring it anyways” I made my way to the bar.

I put carrots, cucumbers and a sausage in a plate. I looked for them, now they were sitting on the sofa, I approached them and sat next to Dex. 

“Well, I'll leave you for now” Bruno stand up when I arrived “Have fun guys!” I could see he had a mischievous look on his face.

“Hey Dex... I brought you some… food” I was trying hard to control myself. 

“Thank you (Y/n)” he look the plate and took only the sausage, then left it on the table. 

There was awkward silence between us, until I talked “So… do you like pineapples?” I mentally slapped myself. Pineapples? Really?

He laughed a little, but after that we talked as if we knew each other for years. 

“Um.. Would you like to dance?” He asked shyly. I couldn't believe that was happening. Dex, the guy I had a crush on was asking me to dance!

“Yes!” I said with no doubt and stood with him. 

We danced around like the fools we were, until a slow song came in, he offered me his hand with a gentle smile on his face, I couldn't resist and accepted with no hesitation. 

We got closer, my hand in his shoulder and his in my waist, I could feel his breath, I could smell his fragrance… and his lips… looked so… tasty.

“Dex… I wanted to tell you something” I took the strength to talk. 

“What is it?” He said softly “Wait…” he coughed “No…” he let go and ran to a window “Fuck… not today” I could hear he whispered and quit the house. 

“Wait! Dex!” I ran behind him as faster as I could. Fuck, he was fast.

He ran into the woods, and I followed him without thinking it, maybe it was dangerous but it didn’t matter, I was already there, I only had to find Dex.

“Dex?” It was dark and I couldn't see anything and I was really scared, this wasn't a good idea.

Suddenly I heard a wolf's howl near me “This is the end” I thought. 

“(Y/n)” I heard a voice, that voice I could recognize anywhere. I turned and he was there, Dex was there, but he was… different. He had the ears and the tail of a grey wolf, his fangs were sharp and his nails were longer… he had transformed into a werewolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story here! Hope you like it! Btw, I barely see Dex's stories so... Here's one!


End file.
